


Of Sweets and Break

by Alys (Madpineapple)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Candy play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Alys





	Of Sweets and Break

Every lady has to wear even a slight amount of make up, and he had taken it upon himself to put it on his dear Oujou-sama.

However, this was slightly different from what he had found in the gleaming little jars that lined on her vanity table.

With a drag of a dark coloured lollipop over her lower lip, he added redness to her lips, along with the pale touch of powdered sugar he had dusted upon her cheeks.

Her blush shone brightly under the layer of sweets. Break took pleasure in uncovering her with his mouth, indulging in the sweet taste of cherries from her lips and the little breaths she took when he slid the candy over her neck and lower over the soft pink skin of her chest, and traced it just above the seams of her corset. Her bottom lip was chewed on harshly. Break laughed at the distress he could see in his mistress.

Everything turned white, when his nimble hand buried in the ample skirt and sneaked underneath, stroking _just right_ , and _there_ … and everything was lost from there on.

When Break pulled away Sharon could only stare at him dazed. His fingers glistened with moisture and Break licked them clean with a smug smile.

Sharon could only blush in embarrassment.


End file.
